The present disclosure relates generally to vehicles, and more specifically, to methods for assembling fuel filler systems for use in vehicles.
At least some known vehicles include fuel filler systems that use a fuel filler tube adapted at a first end to receive fuel and coupled at a second end to a fuel tank. The first end of the fuel filler tube is coupled to a vehicle body, typically within a recess defined a distance from an outer wall of the vehicle body. A door mounted in the outer wall provides access to the recess. It is common for a fuel cap to be removably coupled to the first end to provide access during fueling and to close the first end during operation of the vehicle. More recently, some vehicles have included capless fuel filler systems that provide access to the first end without removal of a fuel cap. At least some known capless fuel filler systems include a closure device that is coupled to the first end of the fuel filler tube. More specifically, in at least some known vehicle fuel systems, the closure device is inserted into the first end of the fuel filler tube, and is oriented to enable a fuel pump nozzle to be inserted therein.
In at least some known capless fuel filler systems, the closure devices, during operation of the vehicle, substantially seal the fuel filler tube to substantially prevent fuel fumes from escaping the fuel filler tube, and to substantially prevent water or other contaminants from entering the fuel system. In such capless fuel filler systems, no additional cover or cap is used to control access to the fuel filler tube and/or closure device, apart from the door mounted in the outer wall of the vehicle body.
In at least some known fuel filler systems, the closure device assembly is secured to the first end of the fuel filler tube via a snap-fit coupling mechanism. The snap-fit coupling mechanism includes a circumferentially-extending, outwardly projecting planar flange formed on the first end of the fuel filler tube. The outwardly-projecting flange engages at least one catch member that extends inwardly from an inner surface of an outer cover of the closure device assembly. The cylindrical portion of the outer cover is sized to fit around the first end of the fuel filler tube. To couple the closure device assembly to the fuel filler tube, the first end of the fuel filler tube is inserted into the cylindrical portion of the outer cover, until the flange on the first end of the fuel filler tube is forced past and captured by the at least one catch member.
In addition, in at least some known fuel filler systems that include a snap-fit structure as described above, an O-ring seal member is interposed between an inner surface of the fuel filler tube and an outer surface of the closure device. The O-ring seal member is used to create a seal between the fuel filler tube and the closure device assembly, to prevent the leakage of fumes from the fuel filler tube, and to prevent entry of water or other contaminants into the fuel filler tube.
However, in such snap-fit assembly structures as described above that include flanges, the flanges may be permanently deformed during the assembly process. In addition, a high degree of precision is used to form the flanges on the ends of the fuel filler tubes, involving an additional and/or a more complicated manufacturing process, which in turn may lead to increased manufacturing costs. In addition, the use of an O-ring involves a high degree of precision in the manufacture of the fuel filler tube and the closure device, particularly in the locations where the O-ring is positioned. Furthermore, O-rings may become twisted or otherwise deformed during assembly of the fuel filler system. Such twisting or deformation of the O-ring may adversely affect the seal created by the O-ring.